


I like you a latte

by Ryan_Haywoodya_haphap



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Puns, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Shane is a barista, but whats new, coffee shop AU, he doesn't believe in ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan_Haywoodya_haphap/pseuds/Ryan_Haywoodya_haphap
Summary: Ryan. A pretty name for a pretty boy.Shane certainly thinks so.





	I like you a latte

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks and I'm sorry
> 
> I just really wanted to write and I was given the opportunity 
> 
> for @bingewatching-and-wheeze

Ryan was tired. Well, no, he was exhausted. They had a new show starting and it was up to him to write all the scripts. It was too much work for one person, and Brent had barely given him an overview of what to look for exactly. 

So, essentially, he was screwed unless inspiration hit him in the face. 

It was close to 2 am when Ryan felt his legs come to a stop. The coffee shop was on the way home. Ryan weighed the options in his head as he stood outside. He could waddle home tired and uninspired, or he could grab a cup of coffee and get some work done. Within moments, his hand tugged the door open and a small bell above the door signalled his arrival. 

It wasn't like a lot of coffee shops nowadays. A no doubt fake fireplace on one side, with a few comfy chairs surrounding it while the rest of the store was booths or uncomfortable chairs. It was full of old looking wood and brick, giving it a rustic feeling, one that reminded Ryan specifically of the forest. 

Ryan's eyes saw past all of that in a matter of seconds, however, and landed directly on the man standing behind the counter, cleaning up mugs in the small sink. Clearly, the bell hadn't given away that Ryan was here, and part of him was thankful because now he was just staring; stood in the middle of the shop like an idiot. 

"Are…Are you still open?" Ryan finally called out, voice nervous like he was the one who was called out to. 

"We are. I'll be with you in the second." The man called back, quickly finishing up his cleaning. 

Ryan let out a little sigh and scrambled for a booth, sitting near the fireplace and taking in a long breath of cinnamon. He tugged his bag off and pulled out his notebook. If inspiration didn't come to him here then it wouldn't come at all, he was deciding it right now. He looked over the page that had various scribbles of ghosts and demons all over it, various encounters and evidence. 

Ryan lifted his head to the sound of footsteps, his eyes flickering to the lanky barista stopped on the other side of his table. He was tall, a head or two taller than Ryan himself and prettier up close than what Ryan had expected. Unkept hair that made it look like he just rolled out of bed and eyes that Ryan instantly became lost in. When he smiled, Ryan felt an uncontrollable smile form on his own face.

“Ghosts?" The man spoke, a small smirk on his face and his eyes scanning Ryan's notebook. "Sorry…It’s just an unusual topic to take on. I didn’t mean to intrude or anything…You don't really believe in ghosts do you?" 

"Of course! The supernatural is totally real, I mean there's so much evidence for it. I take it you don't?" He asked, his eyes staring at the way Shane's, as Ryan has picked up from his name tag, eyes crinkled when he let out a laugh. He had to admit it was a bit strange, but Ryan was intrigued and certainly up for a conversation with a handsome barista. 

"Seeing is believing, and I've never seen a ghost." Shane shrugged, tapping his pen lightly against his lower lip. 

"There are plenty of things that are real that you can't see, you know. You don't always have to see to believe." Ryan argued back, pressing his lips in an almost duck face like imitation as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah? What's real that I can't see?" Shane asked with an amused tone. 

"Uh…Gravity! You can't see gravity but you know it's real." Ryan grinned. He was proud of his quick remark and smart thinking. 

"Yeah, I can drop an apple," Shane said with a light chuckle and Ryan's proud grin faded. 

"Shit. Alright." He chuckled, leaning back in his booth. "What about love?" 

"I would say that if love is real, you can usually see it between two people." Shane hummed, a shy smile on his lips. 

"I've never seen love real enough to physically see it before..." 

"Maybe you've just never been in love," Shane said, shifting his weight a little from one foot to the other. Ryan found his gaze stuck on Shane. They were staring, yes, Both very shamelessly. Until Shane spoke at least. "So, what can I get you then?" Shane finally offered, partly remembering that it was his job. 

"Just a regular coffee and cream," Ryan mumbled, clearing his throat and glancing down for a second or two. "And maybe some belief that things lie outside of our realm of interpretation," He said with a soft wheeze. 

"Well, we're out of that last order so I'll just bring you a muffin instead." Shane laughed softly, scribbling down Ryan's order before turning tail and heading off. 

Ryan watched for a moment or two, a smile on his lips. He had always known people who believed in ghosts or the paranormal, maybe meeting someone who thought otherwise was the thing he needed. It also didn't help that his heart was hammering in his chest either, the small encounter making his stomach flutter. Ryan tried to distract himself from looking over, but he did sneak in one or two glances, even found himself staring. Well, until Shane was bringing his coffee over. He nearly got whiplash from looking away so quickly. 

"Regular coffee and cream, and a muffin," Shane spoke with a smile behind his tone. 

When Ryan lifted his gaze, the small swirl of cream in his coffee cup with chocolate chip eyes made him grin. "Is that meant to be a ghost?" He asked with a large smile, looking up to Shane who was grinning proudly. 

"It might be. Do you believe it is?" The other man grinned in response like he'd won an award or something. He was just happy Ryan recognized what he had tried to do.

"I'd like too, yeah. After all, seeing is believing." Ryan wheezed, giving a full-faced smile. 

The shy smile Shane returned made his heart race, a light blush forming on his face. "Well, now you can say you've seen a real ghost." Shane smiled back. 

"Wait, does this mean we're calling this a real ghost, because if so then that means you bel-" 

"If you need me for anything else, I'll be behind the counter." Shane interrupted, giving a small wink before once again turning to leave. 

Ryan wanted to call out in protest but he was a little stunned. He could hear his own heartbeat and maybe if this were a dumb cartoon, he would have heart eyes. He couldn't possibly be lovesick for someone he didn't know, could he? Oh, he could. And he was. 

He was fucked. 

Right, Ryan had to focus. He took soft sips of his coffee, keeping his eyes focused on his notebook. He could do this. He loves ghosts and the paranormal, getting to host a show featuring exactly that was his dream come true. He just had to write out information in a steady, informational way. Easy as pie. 

 

…Ryan got no work done. None at all. He had doodled a ghost and that was it. His coffee was finished and he'd eaten his muffin, and now he was just sitting there. 

"Have you tried aliens?" He heard Shane's voice suggest, Ryan's head snapped up after a moment or two. Shane was collecting his mug and plate, but Ryan gave him a look like the man just saved his life. 

"Aliens!" Ryan exclaimed. Of course. Jesus, he loved aliens. He was all for abduction theories and all the area 51 stuff. He should have thought about that before. "Thank you, Shane. That's actually an amazing idea, for a sceptic at least." Ryan said with a bit of a teasing grin.

Shane couldn't help but laugh softly. "You're welcome…?" 

"Ryan. It's Ryan." 

"Ryan…It suits you. Pretty name for a pretty boy." He spoke with a smile before turning to go clean up. 

Ryan's eyes grew wider and his heart thundered in his chest. There was no way he heard that correctly. Did Shane just call him...cute? Is that what he thought?

Ryan gathered his things up quickly, stuffing everything into his bag and nearly rushing up to the counter at a speed that could be considered jogging. Ryan was just gonna ask to hang out. That was it. All his confidence faded however when he reached the counter. Especially when Shane smiled at him.

"Can…Can I get another coffee to go?" He mumbled, mentally screeching at himself. 

"Sure thing." Shane shrugged a little, his smile fading a little once he had turned his back.

Ryan should just ask. It's not big deal. It's not like he was asking the guy to marry him, but he didn't. No. He took his coffee, paid and left. He said his goodbyes and scrambled out of the store. Shane hadn't even tried to stop him, which made Ryan think that maybe he had gone way over his head. Maybe it would have been dumb to ask Shane out. 

Well, that's what Ryan thought. Until black sharpie scribbled on the side of his coffee cup caught his attention. 

'I like you a latte. Give me a call if you ever want someone to tell you why aliens are also bullshit. Shane.' and the phone number and small UFO doodle that followed had Ryan squealing. He may have looked like a fool to anyone who might see him, an idiot who was smiling at his coffee cup and blushing like a girl. 

Maybe Ryan did look like a fool grinning all the way home, and maybe he looked desperate texting Shane that night. But he didn't care. He also didn't care that he stayed up until 4 am arguing over demonic possession. Ryan was not shocked to find out that Shane didn't believe in that either. 

Ryan found himself visiting that coffee shop more than once a week. He claimed to like the coffee but Shane claimed otherwise. Shane was right, of course, but Ryan would never admit that. He just liked Shane a latte too.

**Author's Note:**

> heyoo I hope you enjoyed 
> 
> if anyone has any requests or anything they want me to write then all you gotta do is ask! :)  
> https://ryan-haywoodya-haphap.tumblr.com/


End file.
